


Babysitting Duty

by JaMills



Series: Not your usual family [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Babies, Babysitting, Because I'm weak for crackships, Big Brother Yuri Plisetsky, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, If you count happy Yuri as ooc, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Maybe it's a little ooc, Mentions of YuraGil/SeungYuri, Original Character(s), Otabek is Thirsty, Pining, This includes Yuri, Unrequited Crush, Victuuri children are brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: Yuri and Otabek go out with Yuri's baby brother.(Or: Otabek is pining and Yuri is blind as a mole.)





	Babysitting Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, it's me again, with the Omegaverse that doesn't even look like one halfway through. But I still managed to put some worldbuilding here, so keep this in mind.
> 
> \- Here, you're generally considered gay if you're attracted to a secondary gender that can't give you children. This means Alpha x Alpha pairs, male Alpha x Beta pairs, Omega x Omega pairs and so it goes on. So, being straight means just the opposite, with Alphas being attracted to Omegas and so it goes. 
> 
> \- It will be explained in the chapter, but I can give a word here as well. Alphas and Omegas still do present in puberty as you may have seen in other works, but here you don't need to wait until your first heat or rut to know your status, because tests are made when you're still a baby (It may have passed unnoticed in part 2, but Yuuri address Alexei as an Alpha). It's also useful for paternity tests, but I won't bother you with my long and probably wrong Mendel based explanation of genetics in this world. 
> 
> That was it! Now let's see this big pack of suffering Otabek. I love him.

  
 

Yuri just wanted to grab a snack, to be honest.

 

He was supposed to go out with Otabek, who had arrived earlier that week to spend some time with Yuri before they got overwhelmed by the offseason agenda. Of course they'd do it, because they are the best of friends. Yep. Two male Alpha friends in a friendship. That's it.  


And Yuri was too hungry to wait until they meet up and buy a pretzel, so he used his spare key to the Katsuki-Nikiforov residence to make himself at home and get one of those red velvet cupcakes Victor made two days ago which he secretly loved.  


He expected a "Good afternon, Yuri." or a "Hi, Yuri". Even a "Yuri, this is not your house." would work. Instead, he was received with dead silence in the apartment.

 

"I'm home." He said to no one particularly while taking his shoes and putting them aligned close to the door. Otherwise, he'd be plagued by the 'Katsuki Look Of Disappointment' and never free himself from guilt.

 

(Victor was apparently immune to that thanks to the infamous 'Crocs Incident'. Yuri never tried to understand.)

 

For a moment, he thought there was no one at home, but a quick look at the main couch told otherwise. Victor and Yuuri were sprawled all over each other, completely dead to the world, only moving when their chests rose up in their breathing or, with Victor, their loud as fuck snoring. Yuri supposed Yuuri could sleep with a earthquake if he had to spend all his nights like that. It also explained how they didn't notice someone entering their house.

 

Or, as Yuri realised after stepping on at least three baby toys all around the floor, they could be completely exhausted.

 

It made sense. In just five months, Alexei showed he was a force to be reckoned with. Yakov's training regimen was hard? Ha. Try playing with an hyperactive baby who just woke up from nap time and _loves_ attention. That's an usual day with Alyosha. Yuri still thinks he's adorable and too pure for this world, but he's also a cheater for joining the play only when the boy is out of the rush. Victor and Yuuri always have the hardest part.

 

Yuri actually felt sorry for them.

 

"This could've been a robbery, you morons." He muttered making his way to the kitchen.

 

These idiots. If they're so tired why don't they call a babysitter to take a day off? They'll make themselves sick like this. No parent can take care of their child while sick!

 

Yuri found his precious cupcakes in the fridge. He took two at once and thoughtfully munched against the counter.

 

 _Maybe they want to spend as much time as possible before sending him to daycare,_  he guessed. Yuuri's very extended maternity leave was almost over. Soon they would both be back to work and wouldn't have as much time to be with the baby. As much as Yuri loathed spending another season without Yuuri as his coreographer, he knew this change would be harsh on the new parents.  


Well, it's not like he _cared_ or anything. Those were just facts.  


His second cupcake attack was interrupted by a soft cry that resounded quietly through the place and sure as hell wouldn't wake Victor and Yuuri up. He doubted anything less loud than a live heavy metal concert would do that.

 

So he pushed the last remains of the cupcake into his mouth and went to his little brother's bedroom.

 

Yuri is a sap. There's no denying to it. He was weak for that small, plump and noisy thing that's Alexei. He secretely was weak for all kids in general, but he'd never admit it out loud. Or sober. Otabek probably had a recording of him drunkenly crying over how cute JJ's twins were even if their father looked like a groomed lemur who's still stuck in his straight fuckboy phase.  


(Yuri knows Jean isn't a fuckboy, even less a straight one. But sidecuts are dead. It's 2020, grow up.)

 

So, because he's weak, of course he's going to talk like an idiot to a baby that doesn't even talk while no one's looking.

 

"Who could be so cruel to let my little _zaichik_  here alone?" He said going into the nursery and closing the door behind him. "Shh, it's okay, sugar bun. Papa and daddy are too dead to hear you, so you're stuck with me."

 

To say Alexei was satisfied with that was an exaggeration. He just switched from crying loudly to whine and move his hands and legs frantically around.  


"What, you're not happy to see your big bro here? You're so fake, I'm never helping you with those Fisherprice puzzles again." Yuri said with a pout as he overed against the crib. "You made quite a mess with those two. Don't you feel guilty?"  


The older Alpha took the baby's small chuckle as a "No". Alexei is such a devil. He's proud of him.  


"That's my boy." He said picking the baby up, not without a little fussing. Alexei just now realised he really was stuck with someone that isn't Yuuri. "Damn, why are you so heavy? Are you really taking after Katsudon in everything?"

 

It was a joke. Alexei could turn out to be a Yuuri carbon copy, but he was very Victor in personality. What a dramatic little thing. Yuri hoped he'd grow out of that before he's allowed to call him an attention whore. Sure, babies cry for everything, but Alexei _cries more_. He's also manipulative and just knows how to make everyone in the room fawn over him. Yuri sees through all his acts.

 

(He still complies.)

 

So before Alexei could start crying and wake every parent in a one mile radius, Yuri already had his pacifier in hand to keep him quiet. With that, the baby promptly calmed down and laid content against the older's chest, comfortable with his scent almost as if it was his own parents'.  


Yuri took the chance to just stand there, slightly rocking the baby while he hummed an old Russian lullaby his mother used to sing. It felt good, to protect him, to feel his small heartbeat against his own, to poke his cheek until he grew annoyed, to nuzzle his soft hair and breath in the smell of apples and mint. Specialists said that only parents and really attached family members could distinguish a baby's scent so early. It's usually faint and resembling their mother's or dam's. Once they grew, it'd change. Alexei would take a stronger and more masculine scent of an Alpha.

 

There was a time when you could only be sure about your second gender after presenting in your early teenage years. If nothing happened, you're a Beta. Science evolved and today parents know their children's status soon after they're born, so they can take proper care of their health. Nothing really changed for children with this. Before presenting, they're all an homogenous group. Yuri didn't really care about that when he was younger.

 

Then he grew up. Seeing classmate after classmate presenting into a strong Alpha or a charming Omega when they were around 12, he thought that maybe something was off. Why is everyone confirming their expected status, except for him? He should be recognized as an Alpha by now.

 

That's when he thought that maybe, just maybe, the tests were wrong. Being a Beta was out of question, since he came from a long line of Alpha/Omega pairs. Late blooms could explain it, but they're so rare for Alphas.

 

Not uncommon for Omegas.

 

So, at 14 and no presenting, Yuri believed he was an Omega.

 

It felt... odd.

 

He looked kind of effeminate, that's true. Reporters started to question the truth in his athlete's info and whether he'd really compete as an Alpha in seniors, officials said medical tests would prevail when assigning a category. He was also far from being the average sweet and lovable Omega. Yuri Plisetsky was a devil. Presented or not, he fought with nails and teeth to prove the world he didn't need any secondary gender stereotype to win medals. He was a soldier. There are no Omegas or Alphas in the battlefield, just the enemy. He could live with that.

 

At the same time, he couldn't deny he had some very Omega-ish dreams.

 

Yuri wanted a family. He'd like to make something pretty when he himself couldn't have it from the start. He wanted children, small pups he'd look after for a long, long time. Alexei was awesome, but he wasn't _his_.  


As much as it made him puke, Yuri wanted to find love.  


So, when he lately presented in 2017 as an Alpha and fucked up his World Team Trophy performance, he decided gender norms are useless and he'd just keep going with his life. Omegas can be violent, Alphas can be soft, Betas can do whatever they want to do and Yuri is just Yuri. A very gay Yuri, by the way.  


His musings were interrupted by a ting from his cellphone and he managed to hold Alexei in one arm and get the device with the other.  


"It's uncle Beka." He said opening the messages app while avoiding the baby's grabby hands.  


He hasn't forgotten Otabek and their meeting ( _it's not a date_ ), but right now he had conflicted feelings on whether he should go out or stay here and fulfill his babysitting duties.  


**From: Beka**

_do you want me to pick you up or we'll meet at the theater?_

 

**From: Yuri**

_maybe I can only show up at night_

_victor and yuuri are ridiculously exhausted and I don't want to leave alexei alone_

 

 

He bit his lip as he waited for a reply. Otabek wouldn't mind, for sure. But there was a bitchy part of his mind that told him Otabek would hate to be left behind when he only left Kazakhstan _for him_. Yuri was an ass of a friend.  


**From: Beka**

_bring him along_

_we can go to a park or anything more baby friendly_  


**From: Yuri**

_you're the only person ever to use the term 'baby friendly'_

_you're sure you don't mind?_

_alyosha can be a pain with strangers_  


**From: Beka**

_yuri, I'm the oldest of seven cousins and three siblings_

_I can deal with children_

_I survived you in your smokey eyeshadow phase_  


**From: Yuri**

_fuck you_

_so, can you give me like an hour to get ready?_

**From: Beka**

_sure_

_please don't make the baby use eyeshadow_  


**From: Yuri**

_you're so lucky I'm not close enough to hit you, altin_  


**From: Beka**

_you can't hit me while holding a baby_  


**From: Yuri**

_you fucking think, loser_  


**From: Beka**

_< 3_  


Did Yuri feel stupid just because he received a heart emoji? Absolutely.

 

"Let's go on a adventure, Alyosha." He said satisfied knowing babies didn't know the meaning of blushing cheeks. "Let's show those old men we can do just fine without them."

 

Alexei may not have understood everything it was said to him, but he still giggled and pulled at a strand of Yuri's hair. This would be fun.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

It took Yuri less than an hour to dress Alexei up and prepare everything for their time out, including one impromptu diaper change (Yuri just knows Alexei did this on purpose knowing he _dreads_  diaper changes) and apple juice time. The older knew all the steps for when getting out with the baby, so it went pretty smoothly. And Victor and Yuuri were still asleep. This just added to the pile of reasons they should go out.  


Yuri still left a big note on the coffee table saying "It's Yuri. I took Alexei for a walk, don't freak out. I'm with Beka. Just go back to sleep." Mentioning Otabek usually earned a thumbs up when he wanted to do something, because apparently Yuri was dangerous when doing things alone. He felt offended, really.  


So there he goes, with a cute child in his arms, a baby bag on the other, surprisingly managing to make a sling look fashionable. These normally suck.  


(Victor looked good once, but he'd never admit it out loud.)  


Yuri's Tesla was probably the only one to have a baby seat in the trunk for an emergency, but hey, it's not the first time he's gone out with Alexei. He enjoyed doting on the younger one, so secret afternoon outs were rather common. Just wait until he larns how to walk, they'd get wasted on capri suns and get dizzy on those slow as hell merry go rounds. Yuri's more excited at the prospect than he should.

 

After having his brother safely secured in the backseat, he finally drives out to meeting Otabek. He turned on the radio and changed stations until something decent came up, which meant something that didn't make Alexei fussy.  


He calmed down with a shitty saccharine Alexey Vorobyov pop song.

 

"This is absolute trash, Alex, and you know it." He said checking the baby through the rearview. Alexei had a hand on his mouth and the other boringly skaking an octopus baby rattle. "You'll need a better musical taste if you still want to get in my car."

 

Alexei made a sound that could be translated as "I don't give a fuck" and kept suckling on his fingers. What an asshole.

 

He loved him.

 

It didn't take long for them to reach the hotel where Otabek was staying in. Yuri also didn't take long to notice a familiar leather jacket in a height that two years ago became embarassingly shorter than his own.

 

"Nice car." It was the first thing he said when Yuri parked and opened the passenger seat's door to him. "Hope you don't crash it like you did to your grandfather's truck."

 

"You care so much for my wellbeing, Beka, I'm flattered." He said in a sarcastically sweet tone, wondering if Otabek was really worthy of seating on his expensive leather cover.

 

"Someone has to, if the Nikiforovs aren't in sight." He turned around in the seat and smiled at the baby. "Hey, Alyosha."

 

Alexei looked at him with something almost resembling suspicion, just to go back to his activities as an octopus shaker.

 

"Wow, you're so popular with the kids, it makes me jealous." Yuri grinned as he started to drive again.

 

"He's spending too much time with you." Otabek went back to look at the street. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"  


 

"I was thinking about checking the mall for new headphones, you can help me." He shrugged. "And after that, ice cream?"

 

"Sounds good for a babysitting date."

 

Yuri mentally choked.

 

"Is it a date?"

 

"It's a babysitting date." He corrected. "Two people going out while taking care of a child."  


"You sound like an expert." For some reason, Otabek going out with other people and their babies didn't sit right with him.  


"Oldest of seven cousins, Yuri. You get used to it." He smiled a little. "I guess you're already on the way with all the big brother stuff."

 

"Yeah, it's okay. At least now those two don't spend all their time gravitating around me." It was a pain when he was younger. But he kinda liked being dotted on.  


"I thought you'd be the jealous type." The older confessed. "I was like that when Aiday was born."  


"I'm not a kid, Otabek, I know he won't take my place or anything." If his insecurities wanted to get the best of him and remind that Alexei was Victor and Yuuri's _true_ child, he'd take a break, eat lots of pretzels and then aggressively demand attention like a cat.  


"Maybe if it happened when you were younger." The Kazakhstani wondered out loud. "Yep, I can totally see it."  


"Shut up." He was mad because he could see it, too. Fifteen years old Yuri being moody because of a new member in the family, especially when he himself was getting used to a simple concept such as _parents_. Thank God those two waited a few years.

 

"I'm just messing with you, Yura. You're a good brother." If he wasn't driving, Otabek would hold his shoulder in sympathy. "With a good fashion taste for babies, by the way."

 

Yuri grinned.

 

"I _know_ , I fell in love with those tiny shoes as soon as I saw them. Alexei likes them, too. Right, Alex?"

 

The boy made some sound of agreement while drooling over the rattle. The adults just laughed. This would be a fun afternoon.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Otabek Altin is 24 years old, has been Yuri's friend for five and had a crush on him for three.

 

Jean nows receives him with a bottle of water every time he visits Montreal.  


_Because you're visibly thirsty._  


Otabek never hated water so bad.

 

But he knew he was being stupid. If he was a little more brave, he'd be straight to the point (Heh. _Straight._ ) and tell Yuri how much he liked him and how he wanted them to be more than friends.

 

And then Yuri could say 'no' and things would be awkward between them and he'd lose one of his best friends and...

 

 _Focus, Altin._  Otabek said as Alexei pulled his hair and Yuri payed for a rental stroller at the mall.

 

"These things are full of germs." Yuri said as he put a small blanket in the stroller's seat. "But my arms would be dead if I had to carry him around for hours."

 

"We could switch." Otabek said avoiding a particular harsh pull on his scalp. This baby really didn't like him, huh?

 

"And make you bald? No, thanks." Yuri said taking the baby and putting him on the stroller. It didn't make him happy. " _Zaichik_ , Beka's hair isn't a toy. You have Mr. Duck for this."

 

Did Otabek mention how he _melts_  with Yuri in Mom Mode?  


He's just so sweet. He's caring, loving, protective... He could list for hours. One could say he's different from his harsh public persona, but Otabek begs to differ. Yuri is the same with everyone. He cares for his loved one and would give the world to make them happy and safe. He's just a little softer with Alexei.

 

He'd make a great father.

 

"When do you plan to have babies of your own?" He asks casually as they walk. "Alyosha won't be small forever."

 

 

"You're talking like Lilia." Yuri rolled his eyes. "I don't know, ok? Maybe I'll adopt one after retirement. It's not like dating and marrying an Omega is on my top list."

 

 

"You could date and marry an Alpha." He said managing to sound chill. Fuck, did he sound too desperate?

 

"I know, dumbass. But no one really gets my attention. If I end up alone, I don't mind being a single father." He pondered for a second and then smirked. "Do you think Seung-gil Lee is straight? I really wouldn't mind having his adopted babies."  


 

"Seung-gil?" He asked skeptical. Was he really competing with fucking Seung-gil Lee for Yuri's interest?  


"Yeah, he's cute. Also he has nice abs. I'll never live down that Mic Drop gala in 2018." He sighed dreamily. God bless mesh t-shirts.  


"Your children would either be expressive as a concrete block or live in a conflicted household. He's a dog person, you know." Was he really trying to dissuade Yuri from dating the Korean Alpha? Otabek, have some _shame_.  


"But everything is possible with the power of love~" Yuri sing-songed as he stopped to retrieve a fallen duck plushie Alexei had thrown out of the carriage.

 

Damn. _Damn._  


"Are you serious about Seung-gil?" The older asked with a frown. "You two never talked a lot."  


Yuri laughed.  


"I'm joking, Beka, come on. Chulanont probably got an eye on him already." He raised an eyebrow. "What was that? Are you jealous?"  


"No." _Fucking liar_. "It's just I've never seen you two close. Suddenly I felt like I missed something." He shrugged, praying the blush on his cheeks would go unnoticed.

 

"Stupid Beka, you'd be the first one to know if I were dating anyone." He gave the older a small punch on his shoulder. "Let's get my headphones now, shall we?"

 

"Sure." He replied satisfied with the change of subject. It's hard to fake indifference about your signficant other's love life.

 

Yeah, Otabek really was thirsty.  


 

 

 

 

 

The day really went smoothly. Yuri got his headphones, Otabek bought a new pair of shades ( _To hide your tears_ , JJ would say), Alexei made little to no messes, except the one time he decided he needed an helium balloon or else he'd be miserable forever. And Yuri is weak.

 

Now they sat at a FroYo place with a floating panda head guarding them from evil. Alexei looked quite proud of his achievements.

 

"Open your mouth, Alyosha." Yuri said holding a spoon with strawberry yogurt for the baby. He took it rather quickly and soon was demanding more.

 

It's so freaking cute.

 

Otabek snapped a picture. He couldn't help himself.

 

"You're so discreet, Altin." The blonde said not even bothering to raise his eyes for him. He was currently busy cleaning the boy's chin with a napkin. "They should give you a job as a spy at Interpol."

 

"Shut up." He said taking a new picture for good measure. "We're collecting material for when Alexei brings his first mate home, so we can embarrass him."

 

"I assure you that Victor is working on it. He's worse than those American suburban mothers on YouTube." He thought for a minute. "And when are _you_  going to settle down, Beka? I'm sure you're itching to get a mate and five children. One to each of your parents' expensive lobbies in Astana."

 

"Music takes a lot of time." He answered sincerely. "Maybe I'll just end up single like you. Unless someone nice steals my heart away."  


"So romantic." Yuri smiled. "Are you still favoring Omegas?"

 

"No." He said suddenly more interested in his yogurt. "I've been checking more Alphas recently."  


_Smooth as a gravel road, Otabek._

 

"Oh." That actually took Yuri by surprise. Was he... Was he blushing? "Well, good luck for you, then. I guess this makes you my competition now." The bastard still smiled at that.

 

 

 _Why_ _are you so dense, Yuri?_

 

 

"Yeah." Otabek sighed in mild frustration. "Don't worry, I won't steal Seung-gil from you."

 

Yuri giggled and Otabek decided he couldn't be mad at him for a long time.

 

A phone ringed. It was Yuri's and he took a moment to read the caller's ID.

 

 

"It's Yuuri. This will be fun, I'm putting on speaker mode." He said finally answering the call. "Hi, Ka-"

 

 

" _Yuri, where the fuck is my child?"_

 

 

"Wow, that nap really did wonders to your humor." He snickered. "He's fine, we're having yoghurt."

 

" _Where are you? Did you put a coat on him? His socks? Yuri Plisetsky, if my baby shows up with a cold I'll bury you in..."_

 

"Beka is with me, he's a responsible adult." He handed the phone in the other's direction. "Say 'hi'."

 

"Hi, Yuuri." The older Alpha said picking his phone to send the pictures to Yuuri. "Your child is adorable. Both of them."

 

" _Both?... Oh, right. Thank you, Otabek._ " The Japanese said suddenly in a better mood, already picking up clues Yuri's taking three years to figure out. " _Are you guys going to take long? It's almost nighttime._ "

 

"We won't, Katsudon. Don't worry, soon your baby will be back. I hope you and Victor slept a lot. To let my dear godchild alone is not nice." He said while helping Alexei reach the balloon.

 

" _Yeah, we've been really tired these days, I'm sorry. Thank you, Yuri. As always, you're the best big brother._ " Yuuri was probably smiling while Yuri blushed like an idiot.

 

"Yeah, whatever. Here, talk with your capitalist drama baby. These balloons are expensive." He said holding the phone close to the boy, who took some seconds to realize the voice coming from the small box was his dam's.

 

Otabek just watched in quiet amusement. One day, he hoped he could go out with Yuri and a baby again. A baby that was theirs. It sounded scary, magical and really incredible.

 

He couldn't wait until he was brave enough.  
   
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> Some things to address:
> 
> \- Yep, Beka is bi. Yuri knew that and it's still being dumb.
> 
> \- I love JJ. He and Yuri are friends here, but Yuri still treats him with that tough love.
> 
> \- I love YuraGil. 
> 
> Soooo, that was it! I love Yuri being a softie. I also feel sorry for Beka, he's so precious!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it ❤
> 
> XOXO


End file.
